Zidane's Tradegy
by Leonora
Summary: Set 6 monthes after the death of Kuja, the tale of Zidanes Tradegy


Zidanes Tragedy (working title)

Zidane sat alone by the waterfront, near the Alexandrian castle. He stared into the crystal clear waters, seeing the starry heavens reflected there.

His greenish blue eyes had lost their mischievous sparkle, and his usual boyish grin had vanished, replaced with a worried frown.

Even his blond hair had lost its usual bounce, and his tail drooped sadly.

Unknown to him, his girlfriend Dagger watched him from her bedroom window. Her own eyes were full of sorrow for her love.

After a while she turned her back on the window.

* Oh Zidane.....all you do is sit there, wallowed in self pity. We've tried everything, Freya, Quina, Steiner, Eiko, Aramant and myself. We're your friends, we care about you.....but I care the most...*

Meanwhile the tailed thief was troubled by thoughts of his own,

*I'm a........vessel. A puppet! I should be dead....I nearly became the one to destroy Alexandria, to kill Daggers mother. I guess that's something to thank Kuja for....at least this way I found Dagger*

Zidane stared deeper into the water, looking right into the deep black, murky depths.

At once, he remembered his late friend, Vivi. In his mind he could see a perfect image of the little black mage, big hat and all.

Zidane held back tears, finding out that himself was a Genome, Vivi 'stopping', it was too much.

He sat in the same position all night, only stirring when the radiant sun had half risen.

Slowly he slunk back to the castle.

All of his friend, including Beatrix, were making their way downstairs to breakfast.

Before Zidane could sneak off to his room, Quina caught him by the arm.

" Come Zidane, Quina knows smell of good Yum yums!" exclaimed the oversized chef. Its literally dragged Zidane to the table, despite his protests.

The meal was ate in silence, except for Zidane who merely played with his food. 

After a while Freya cleared her throat.

"Zidane, are you not hungry?" she asked cautiously.

Zidane looked up, showing the dark circles under his eyes.

"...........No. Excuse me" he muttered as pushed back his chair. He then strode out of the room.

Eiko glanced after him.

"Dagger, did he go to bed last night?"

The queen shook her heavy head.

"I don't know. The last time I checked was maybe half eleven?"

"Zidane came in from outside this morning" quipped Quina. Steiner gestured to the large silver clock on the wall.

"I saw him whilst I was doing my rounds", Steiner contributed" He was still out there at six"

The purple haired summoner groaned in frustration.

"He's not eating, he's not sleeping! All he does is sit by the waterfront!"

The dragon knight place one clawed hand on Eiko's shoulder.

" Yes, but remember that he's had a lot sprung upon him these last few months, finding out the truth about himself, Vivi 'stopping'..."

"I know", Eiko butted in," But if he keeps this up, he'll make himself ill. Right Dagger?" 

The raven haired summoner held her head in her hands. Finally, she lifted her head.

"....Yeah, he will. But don't they say 'time is a great healer'? I'm sure he'll snap out of it soon" reassured the Queen.

Meanwhile Zidane was outside, his tired eyes hurt by the suns powerful rays. Instead of returning to the waterfront he headed for the town.

He dragged his thin, weary body through the streets, not noticing the group of Tantulas members ahead.

With a thud, he bounced off Baku's rounded hide, and fell splayed out onto the hard cobbles. Blank helped him up, his eyes wide open with shock.

"Zidane, what happened to you!?"

Zidane shook his head.

"Nothin'" he muttered, and tried to push his way past, but Baku held out one strong arm.

Zidane fell backwards, into Blank.

Baku laughed.

"Ha! You defeated Kuja and yet you cant get past me!" He was cut short by a glare from Ruby.

"Oi! Ya leave Zidane alone, y'all hear! "Ruby drawled. She then turned to Zidane, her blue hair flying.

"But Zidane the truth is that ya aint been yaself lately"

Suddenly, the thief ducked underneath Baku's arm, and dragged himself on.

As the group exchanged glances, Zidane turned back to face them, unsteady on his feet.

"Tell Dagger that...I'm leaving. Tell her also not to worry" he croaked before moving on.

"Hey Zidane, where ya going?" called Ruby.

The thief said nothing, and sauntered off into the distance.

Blank sighed, and looked up at the castle.

"Guess we'd better go tell Dagger"

Dagger stared miserably at Blank.

"...He's gone?" Blank gulped.

"Yeah, but he said 'not to worry'"

" Not to worry? But..." began Dagger, before Beatrix broke in.

"Your majesty.... Zidanes a born traveller. He's going to be fine" she consoled.

The queen glided over to the window, and stared out across the rooftops. Her shiny eyes had dimmed slightly.

" I know he's gonna..... I mean going to be alright. It wont stop me from missing him though"

A single tear slid down her cheek.

Steiner noticed this, and so gestured to everybody to leave the room. As they cautiously filed out, Steiner, assisted by Beatrix, ushered the Queen to her bed.

"..... Try not to worry your highness, and get some rest. Your uncle will be here this afternoon." soothed Beatrix, as she shut the door.

Dagger padded over to her own window, this time she found herself staring over at her 'mothers' grave. 

* Ever since I found out about myself, about my true mother I stopped talking. So I cant really blame Zidane, at least I had parents, he was manufactured...... but that doesn't change anything, I still love him. Only.... does he know it?*

Zidane trudged across the short, dry grass. Each step he took, he thought of Dagger.

*Dagger.... if only you knew. I just want to sort everything out in my head, to overcome my fears. I'll be back, I love you Dagger. Your not just Queen of Alexandria, your Queen of my heart*

Zidane frowned, as the sky grew darker. A few plops of rain trickled down Zidanes cheek, mixing with the salt water of his tears. A rounded city loomed on the horizon.

"Guess I better get some rest there" muttered Zidane, to no one in particular, as he strode over to Treno.

As the gates opened grandly, Zidane slunk in. He headed for the poorer part of town, where none of Daggers 'high class' friends would be.

Zidane trotted down an extremely dark alley, only to be punched hard at, from behind. The thief agilely spun around, to come face to face with a man, holding a gun.

"Your money, or your life" he snarled. The stench of alcohol hit Zidanes senses.

"...... what a hard choice", muttered Zidane," Especially as you have your weapon on the safety catch"

"Huh?" cried the man, as he looked down at his gun.

A few seconds of lost concentration brought Zidanes life. As the thug lowered his dull grey eyes, Zidane kicked his foot under the mans hand.

"Ow!" exclaimed the thug, dropping his gun. Faster then the speed of light, Zidane grabbed the weapon, and aimed at the thugs heart.

".....Don't kill me" squeaked the thug. Zidane smiled coldly.

"...I'm not a murderer, just a thief" said Zidane smoothly, as he thrust the gun into the mans portly gut.

The thug trembled.

"This is my first time, you know mugging people. Its me mam, she's sick and...."

Zidane laughed.

"..... Fancy a career as an actor(?) I know your lying, you've been in this business all your life"

The thug backed up against the wall, Zidane still held his aim.

"...okay, don't do anything you'll regret or .......I'll hurt your lady friend, Queen Garnet"

Zidane gasped and stepped back.

"How did you know that I'm friends with the Queen?"

".... A few months back .... maybe more, you came here with her. You looked too young and scruffy to be a guard, so I assumed you were a friend of hers....... but I can kill her in ways you cant imagine"

A white hot pain seared through his body as he achieved Trance.

"Don't threaten Dagger !" growled Zidane as he accidentally cast Grand Lethal on the thug.

Flames surrounded the bloke. Zidane eyes opened wide with shock.

*Dammit! I didn't mean that...*

Instantly the thug crumpled to the floor. Zidane knelt down beside him.

"Are you okay?" The thug raised his fist, and sluggishly punched the air, missing his target.

"....yeah, now I'm gonna kick your ass!" groaned the man as he tried to get up. But, either the effect of Zidanes attack, or the symptoms of over drinking made him fall back down. 

Zidane threw the gun down firmly on the blokes vast abdomen, then began to saunter away.

* I cant leave him there injured, what would Dagger say?*

Zidane reached into his pocket and drew out a potion. He strolled back to the man, and tossed it to him. 

The thug caught it, then poured it down his vile throat. After a few seconds, he jumped to his feet.

"That was a mistake, thief!" spat the thug, as if the word 'thief' had a bitter taste," Now I'm gonna kick your ass!"

With a non-visible strength, he heaved a metal dust bin up in his arms, and threw it at Zidane.

It hit home, hammering Zidane in the skull. He fell to the alley floor, unconscious.

The thug menacingly advanced towards Zidanes limp body. In his hand he held his treasured gun. He hastily squatted down, and held his weapon to Zidanes head.

"Say your prayers, monkey boy" he grimaced, as his finger clutched the trigger.

Before he had the chance to kill the young hero, Zidane stirred. He sat up and hit the pistol yet again out of the mans hand.

Jumping to his feet, with a new found strength, he pushed the thug hard against the alley wall. 

The thugs dull eyes were full of malice as he managed to yank his arm out of Zidanes iron grip. He then punched Zidane in the face, hitting his eye.

The thief then swung his foot right into the thugs leg.

He let out a howl of pain, as Zidane clutched at his burning eye.

Seeing his opportunity, the thug clouted the young thief, sending him splayed out on the damp ground.

Almost as if someone unknowingly attached a piece of elastic to him, Zidane sprang back up to his feet. 

He cuffed the thug across the ear, only to be punched at yet again.

A stream of thick blood slowly trickled down his face. 

In a fit of anger, Zidane jumped in the air. He then aimed a kick into the mans gut.

The thug toppled over backwards.

He then advanced on Zidane. 

He used his mighty strength to slam Zidane against the wall, winding him.

"Why won't you give up?" muttered the thug, "You know I'm stronger". Zidane squirmed, trying to escape.

"Yeah, right. I'm the one who, oh lets say, saved the world!" growled Zidane.

Meanwhile, as Zidane was fighting the thug, Aramant was in Treno himself.

The tall, fire headed fighter stood alone at entrance to the auction hall, remembering when Zidane had tricked him.

Suddenly a loud cry came from the alley entrance behind him.

*What the.....*

Aramant spun round, then cautiously walked into the passageway.

Ahead he could see two people fighting, but in the dim light he couldn't make out their faces.

"Hey!" he called.

At once the duo turned around in surprise.

One, a large set man, in his mid forties had the younger man in a head lock.

At once, Aramant recognized the young thief.

"Zidane?"

Zidane looked at him, blood smeared on his face.

Aramant felt a surge of sympathy for his team member.

He strode up to the thug, and yanked him away from Zidane.

Aramant then threw him to the ground, and stood in front of the young thief. He glared at the thug.

With a growl of rage, the thug tried to run past him, to get to Zidane.

But one large fist blocked him off.

"I'll meet you yet again Zidane Tribal!" spat the thief as he slunk off down the alley.

When his footsteps had died away, Aramant turned to Zidane.

"Are you okay?"

Zidane nodded.

"Thanks Aramant. But why..."

"This makes us even now" answered Aramant. Zidane nodded.

*How did that man know my name? I've never met him before..*

These thoughts troubled the thief as he limped along beside the tall Aramant.

His ankle gave out a tweak of pain every step he took. He had cuts on his face and arms, a massive scar on his face, his left cheek.

Slowly, a sharp pain started in his forehead.

He groaned and held one hand to his head. Suddenly an enormous flash of darkness hit him.

[I]_He was alone. Aramant and Treno had gone. _

In front of him stood the man who Zidane hated, with every bone in his body. It was Garland.

He smiled cruelly at Zidane.

"Greetings Zidane"

Zidane shook his head, as if to clear his troubled thoughts.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Memoria"

Zidane glanced around at his surroundings.

"But this isn't Memoria"

"It is MY Memoria, of my memories"

Garland gestured to the space around him.

"As you see, I have no memories. But that's not the reason you are here. As you know, I created you so when you became stronger than Kuja he would die. I had many plans for you.....but now I have a new vessel, a new empty mind to fill. You just met him"

Zidane froze.

"That guy was a Genome?"

"Yes, but as you saw he doesn't resemble the old Genome. He is more intelligent, and is stronger. I sent him to kill you, but you are too strong"

Zidane frowned.

"I thought you said that you said he was stronger?"

"Physically, yes. But you have determination and something else which no one can create. So, when that big oaf came I told Lucifer to run. Then I knocked you out, as here in Memoria I can hurt you, but you cannot hurt me"

Zidane bit his lip.

As if showing him an example, Garland cast Firaga on Zidane.

The flames licked over Zidane, burning his hand.

"Ow!" he cried, and swiped at Garland.

As the dagger passed trough Garland, Zidane staggered back.

"I can kill you, and everyone will see the scars appear on your body, but wont be able to help you, no one can"

Garland stabbed Zidane, making him fall to the ground.

Zidane lay on the floor, nearly dead. Garland stood over him.

Zidane glared at him.

"You bastard Garland! I hate you!"

Garland laughed.

"Why are you doing this?"

"To make my new vessel Lucifer more powerful, to destroy Gaia."

Zidane gritted his teeth.

"And now, I'm going to kill you" smiled Garland as he lifted his sword high in the air.

He brought it down, into Zidanes torso.

The thief made no sound as the sword punctured his skin.

Smiling, Garland pulled the sword out of Zidanes limp body.

Daggers tear stained face pressed against Zidanes cold grave stone.

Her heart felt as if someone had ripped it in half, and then stabbed multiple pins in it.

Fresh tears ran over the old ones as she remembered her love.

*Zidane...Its been two weeks now. I want you back, I love you. Even though you are dead I still imagine holding you in my arms, hearing your laugh, seeing your handsome face. But, now I know that I'll never do these things again, never. 

The castle is dull, with the lack of your presence, Eiko is really upset, she never smiles now. 

Freya is upset too, but hides her tears. Aramant blames himself for your death. Steiner has cried, and now does his job with no enthusiasm.

Quina, keeps yelling 'Zidane gone!' and breaks down in tears. He really admired you.

And I miss you so much.....I cant describe it, there is a permanent mark on my heart*

Dagger sighed.

"I love you Zidane" she whispered, crying softly.

She turned to face the Alexandrian castle, her home.

Except without Zidane it didn't feel like home anymore.

It was Daggers 18th birthday.

The queen sat, half slumped in her throne, as Blank, clad in a suit of bright red and yellow rags, tried to entertain her.

From juggling with flaming torches, to making a flock of doves appear from no where, Blank tried every trick he knew. He even sat at the grand piano and banged out a cheerful tune, to which his a Moogle danced to.

But nothing seemed to arouse Dagger. After a while, Steiner and Beatrix were called out of the room, leaving Dagger alone with Blank.

He waltzed up to the unhappy queen, his face covered by a thick layer of bright red material.

"Your highness.....something's wrong aint it?" quipped the jester.

Dagger sighed, her eyes downcast.

"Yes, Blank. It's Zidane". The queen continued to tell Cesario about her lost love. When she finished, he nodded slowly.

"So, you really miss Zidane, eh? Well, what you gotta understand is that he's always gonna be here with you. Even if you can't see him, he'll look after you", whispered Blank, gesturing to the air around him," He's probably here right now, looking at your pretty face, stroking your hair. If he could tell you, he'd say that he still loved you, and always will"

Dagger smiled sadly.

"Why Blank, you seem to be knowledgeable about the afterlife of others"

Blank looked at his feet.

"Yeah, just over half a year ago, a good mate of mine died. But I knew that he'd always look out for me"

Dagger nodded.

"My real mother died when I was very young, I don't remember her. Then, my other mother, the late Queen died along with my 'father'. Two good friends of mine have died recently, Vivi and of course Zidane"

The massive double doors slammed open. Steiner marched in.

"Come with me" said Blank. Dagger took his hand, and he led her to the Hilda Garde 3.

Aboard he steered the ship with a secret smile. No matter how much Dagger pleaded with him, he never told her off their destination.

Steiner also bore a grin, which led Dagger to believe that he was too, in the 'secret'

She leaned on the rail, thinking.

*Only if Zidane was here...but he's been dead for almost two years now. I wonder what's planned?*

A slight breeze ruffled her hair as she stared across the vast blue ocean.

Finally, as night fell, the ship landed with a slight bump.

Dagger stepped down onto the rough dry grass. Ahead of them was the Black Mage forest. Dagger sighed.

*Why here?*

She willingly allowed herself to be led into the dark undergrowth, and obligingly followed the path to the Black Mage village.

A gasp of surprise fell from her mouth as Dagger reached the village.

Long rows of pastel coloured flags were hung from tree to building, and the normally quiet atmosphere was filled with a pleasant, delicate music.

The most tearful sight, was the one of the black mages and the Genomes, standing together as friends at last.

Above them, written in the most brightest stars you could imagine, were the words "Happy Birthday Dagger".

The stars shone brightly, lighting up the normally dark forest with a soft white glow.

Dagger stepped forward, in awe. The starlight shone onto her face, making delicate shadows dance around playfully on her face.

Despite her woe, a small smile etched itself into her face.

Shyly, a young mage stepped forward, clutching a bunch of gold and silver roses. He held them up to her, his yellow eyes glowing with embarrassment.

"H..happy birthday" he whispered. Dagger tenderly took them from him, and brought them up to her face.

"They are real flowers" she exclaimed. The mage's eyes smiled at her.

"T...they grow here. There's a legend a...about it". Dagger bent down, to the mages level.

"Can you tell me about this legend?" she smiled.

Another young mage, this time female barged over.

"I can tell it!" she rushed. Dagger smiled warmly at the first Black mage.

"Is that okay with you,uummmm...."she started. He scuffed his feet.

"My name is Tarquin" he mumbled.

Dagger placed both her hands on his tiny shoulders.

"Is it okay with you, Tarquin?"

"Yes"

Dagger and Tarquin were then literally dragged , by the female black mage, into a nearby hut. The female mage gestured for them to sit on two wooden, log like seats.

"My names Yasmin" she chirped. She picked up a beautifully carved staff, made out of oak. Waving it around, slowly a sphere materialized above the table at which Dagger and Tarquin were sat.

Both faces were lit up, making Dagger look younger and more carefree.

In the sphere, two figures walked around a picturesque, flower filled forest. One was male, tall and muscular. He was dressed in an array of stunning golden clothes. He had his arm around a silver dressed woman, who was gorgeous, tall and curvy.

Dagger stared, transfixed by the couple. She jumped as Yasmin began to talk, in a strangely soft tone.

"You see that man? He's Goltemia, the god of all things golden. He had the power to bring people back to life"

Dagger stiffened.

*Back to life.....*

Yasmin then pointed to the next figure.

"That's his wife, Silvertia. She was the goddess of all things silver. She could cure even the most serious injuries"

Dagger stared straight at Silvertia's noble face. Her eyes, half hidden by a fringe of silver hair, were a most stunning shade of purple.

"Anyway, a very long time ago, even before this village was built, Goltemia and Silvertia ruled the whole forest. Every tree, animal and human who lived there obeyed them. Except for Goltemia's brother"

At once the scene faded to an image of a sullen looking man, dressed in back. 

Dagger flinched, the man made her nervous.

" Goltemia's brother was called Jentacio. He had the gift of being able to use any weapon expertly. He was jealous of his brother as he had married his one true love, Silvertia. So he decided to kill his brother, and then marry Silvertia. So one day, as the happy couple were walking through the forest, he drove his sword through Goltemia. He died instantly"

The scene had changed to one of Silvertia sobbing over her husbands body. In vain she cast many curing spells on him, but it was too late.

Daggers own eyes filled with tears. She remembered how, she too had cried over her loves dead body. She too had cast Curaga many times with no success.

"Jentacio pulled her to her feet. He said ' Marry me'. Silvertia held out her hand for his sword.

'Give me thy sword and I will marry you'. He handed her his weapon, where upon Silvertia raised the point to chest level"

Dagger saw the sword enter the goddesses body, the stain of blood seeping over her silver dress.

"She died, next to her husband. Jentacio buried the bodies there, and returned, saying that his brother had ran off with Silvertia. No one believed him, so he cast Doom on the entire forest folk, including himself. The forest became wild, except for the clearing where Goltemia and Silvertia were buried. A massive crop of gold and silver roses bloomed, and are still there to this day"

Slowly the ball vanished back into the staff. Yasmin looked at Dagger.

"Did you like it?"

Dagger smiled sadly.

"The way you told it was lovely, the legend was upsetting though". She turned to the ever quiet Tarquin.

"Did you like it?" she repeated.

He shook his head.

"It..m..makes me cry" he whispered. 

Alone, at the air ship docks in Lindblum, was Lucifer. He lay half slumped against a wall, to give the impression that he was just an ordinary drunk.

But behind those glazed over eyes, was nothing, Lucifer was speaking with Garland in his Memoria.

[I]Garland gestured to a glass bench which had just appeared from no where.

"Sit". The Genome sat down heavily on the seemingly fragile bench. Garland stepped in front of him.

"I expect that you know that you have a slight flaw. When Zidane died, you were supposed to get stronger. But, seeing as I killed him, you are in fact getting weaker. You are dieing, and will be dead in a few months. The only way to stop this is to bring back Zidane"

For the first time, Lucifer spoke.

"Is that possible?"

Garland smiled.

"Yes, as luck should have it, Zidanes sweetheart is celebrating her birthday in the Black Mage Village. One of the mages has given her some golden roses, and another has told her the legend of Goltemia, you know it?"

Lucifer nodded.

"How do you know?"

"Because one of the Genomes is under my control. I simply made them tell the two Black Mages in question to give her Golden roses and to tell her about the legend. She'll put two and two together and plant them on Zidanes grave. This will bring him back to life"

Lucifer stood up.

"Which means I should kill him to get my strength back!" he cried.

Garland nodded slowly.

"So go to Alexandria and hide in the castle gardens. I will talk to you there"

In the cold night air, Dagger padded over the grass to Zidanes grave, clutching the golden bouquet of roses tight.

Hope filled her heart as she remembered the legend. Yasmin had gone on to tell her that rumour has it that if you plant the golden roses on top of a grave, then the person underneath will come to life.

*It's only a legend, but maybe.....just maybe it will work*

She knelt down, her heart fluttering. 

Tenderly she planted the flowers just below the headstone. She closed her eyes, making a secret wish. After a while, she opened her eyes, and backed away from the grave. Dagger sat down against a tree, and drew her knees up to her chest.

As the moon sank, the young queen was fast asleep. 

Behind the very same tree was Lucifer. In frustration, he mentally called to Garland.

[I]" Garland, she's there, what do I do?"

Garlands voice was full of menace.

"Kill her. Use your gun, it'll be quick and simple"[/I]

Lucifer advanced on the helpless queen, gun held tight. He began to walk the final few metres, breathing heavily.

A bubble of dazzling, sapphire radiance hit Lucifer, sending him reeling backwards.

"What the...?"

He reached out one shaky arm, and gingerly moved his finger towards Dagger.

A bright spark jumped over his finger, making him cry out in pain. A wave of anger swept through him, and his gnarled fingers gripped onto a rock. Using all his strength, he hurled it at the innocent queen.

Another flash of blue, and the rock seemed to bounce of an unseen shield. 

Lucifer shook his head.

"What's happening?". Puzzled, he mentally called to Garland.

[I] Garland shook his head.

" I don't get it. Someone is protecting her.......it couldn't be.........Zidane!"

A flash of indigo light blinded Garland and Lucifer. When the glare had faded away, they stared at the figure before them.

Dagger rubbed her eyes.

"Am I dreaming?" she muttered, before seeing Garland. Her eyes went wide with surprise.

"Where am I?" she whispered, looking around at the colossal blackness. 

"Your in my Memoria. This is where I killed Zidane" he answered, laughing maliciously. Dagger's eyes went dark with anger.

"So......you killed him!" she cried. Garland drew his sword.

" And this is where I'll be killing you too" he spat before running at Dagger. She dodged it and spun around, drawing her Rod as she spoke.

"You killed Zidane, the most perfect man in the whole world. Sure, he was a Genome, but that didn't matter. I still loved him, and I still do now. You may of taken his body, but his spirit is deep inside of me, telling me that he still loves me. Even in death he'll protect me. I can't see his dazzling eyes, or run my fingers through his soft blond hair but I know he's there. If you think you killed him, your wrong. Zidane will never be dead, he's a hero. All of Gaia knows how he risked his life to save them. As the new generations are born, and the old generations die, the tale of Zidane will still be on their lips. Grandparents will tell their grandchildren about him, his handsome face, and his bravery. And I will always remember him, right through to my dying day"

Garland grimaced.

" So what? I killed him" he asked, puzzled. Dagger shook her head.

" No, when people die, their bodies are buried deep in the earth, but their soul goes on forever. But you don't understand that"

Garland held his weapon high, and charged at Dagger. The hard, diamond like steel pierced her soft white flesh. As blood trickled from the cut, Dagger gasped in horror. She fell to the floor, her eyes only seeing red and black.

* Zidane, I failed you* she thought, tears of misery running down her face. She could her Garland and Lucifer discussing their next plan of action. Suddenly, another voice joined in. Dagger struggled to see who the owner was, but her vision was blurred. The next thing she knew was a person standing next to her. Memoria was gone.

"Dagger?" whispered such a well known voice. Dagger sat up. She reached out blindly, her hand caught by a strong, one. It gently guided her to a face. Running her hand across the fine cheekbones, she let out a gasp of amazement and threw her arms around them.

"Zidane!" she murmured. She felt the magical taste of a potion being poured into her mouth. Slowly the blurriness faded and she could see the love she'd though was lost forever. He held out his hand, and gently pulled her to her feet. She fell against his chest, and stared into Zidanes sparkling eyes.

" Zidane.....you came back from the dead?" Zidane laughed softly and held Dagger closer.

Is the big red sun sank in the sky, Aramant and Freya made their way over to Zidanes grave,

Still as the stone itself, Dagger lay asleep draped over the gravestone.

Her midnight black hair fell across her face, hiding her red eyes.

A worried frown was etched on her face, but she seemed at peace. 

The dragon knight smiled at the sleeping queen.

"Dagger?"

The brunette awoke to see Freya and Aramant standing over her. Dazed she climbed slowly to her feet.

"Where am I.....oh"

Freya nodded.

"You fell asleep" she reminded the queen. Dagger started walking back to the castle, mumbling something that not even Freya could pick up.

Dagger was then ushered in to the castle by Steiner.

The pair turned to face the Genomes grave.

As Freya placed fresh flowers on the grave, Aramant kicked a small grey stone across the ground.

"..It was my fault"

Freya sighed.

"Its not. There was nothing you could of done. Whoever.. or whatever killed Zidane was more powerful then you and I, and everyone else put together"

Aramant said nothing.

"C'mon, lets go and see if Doctor Tot has any news on his research into Zidanes death"

Together they marched back up to the castle.

Eiko then tiptoed round the corner, clutching a bouquet of pastel coloured flowers.

She added them next to Freya's flowers.

"Zidane, say 'hello' to Mog for me okay?" whispered the summoner.

Many people from far and wide flocked to Alexandria to see if they could be the one to cheer up the young queen.

Dagger awoke from a dreamless sleep to hear an enormous babble of voices.

Sleepily, she looked out of the window to be greeted by a chorus of 'We will help you, Queen Garnet'.

Dagger turned to Steiner, who had just appeared in her doorway.

"Steiner, what are all these people doing here?" she demanded. For maybe the first time in his life, the knight looked embarrassed and ashamed.

"Well....me and Beatrix.. created a competition for one thousand gil to whoever could cheer you up"

Dagger frowned.

"Steiner, there's only one thing that"Mikoto

t can make me happy again, and it's impossible"

Steiner knew ,deep inside the answer.

"What?"

"Is to have Zidane at my side, for him to be blessed with the gift of life once again"

The black mages and Genomes of the Black Mage Village crowded round the injured person.

They were covered in scratches and bruises, and at first glance looked dead.

Eventually, their eyes shot open, making the mages and Genomes reel back in shock.

One mage stepped forward, his yellow eyes glowing with anxiety.

"Are you okay Sir?"

"...What?"

"You're in the Black Mage village, you fell from up there"

The man rubbed his head.

"I fell?"

"Yes....from an airship we can guess"

The man opened his mouth, but sank again into unconsciousness.

Zidane groaned. Someone was in the hut with him, he couldn't tell who because of the shadowy lighting.

Gently, a small hand slipped into his, and another brushed the hair of his forehead.

"Zidane?" a beautiful melodious voice whispered through the murky air.

*Dagger!*

Zidane wanted to raise his head, or fully open his eyes, but had little strength to do either.

He wanted to tell Dagger that he was fine, and that he loved her.

Instead he gently squeezed her hand, using his last ounce of strength.

He sank into a deeper state of unconsciousness 

__


End file.
